The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine.
A sewing machine is known that is provided with a cutting mechanism and a picker. The cutting mechanism is configured such that it cuts an upper thread and a lower thread when replacing the upper thread and/or when terminating sewing. The picker is configured such that it can hold the upper thread. The cutting mechanism is driven by a thread cutting motor. The picker is driven by a picker drive motor.